Father Intervention
by Kyuubi's Angel of Darkness
Summary: Fathers would go to impossible lengths for their princesses. So when Daichi Haruno's precious little Sakura-chan announces she's going to get married, Daichi decides to call in for back up. Enter Minato and watch as these two try to keep Sakura from getting crazy ideas like marriage.


**I wanted to write something for father's day so here we are! I hope you all enjoy! This is dedicated to my wonderful dad and all the other great dads in the world! I hope they all know how much we love and appreciate them!**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in the village of Konoha. Nice enough to take a stroll, which is what five year old Haruno Sakura and her father, Daichi, were doing.

Small little Sakura held her precious tou-chan's hand in a relaxed grip, ready to tighten in the event some mean rock decided to trip her again.

"Tou-chan can we go to the park?" Sakura cheerfully asked. Daichi studied his precious little angel with adoring eyes.

"Of course baby girl." With that the two settled on a scenic route to the park, Sakura humming and happily swinging her hand in her father's.

Upon reaching the park, Daichi released Sakura's hand and let her go off to play with the other children. He sat on a bench and enjoyed listening to the sounds of children's laughter. It was nice to see his precious baby girl play with other children. She was at that age where he didn't have to worry about fashion, and gossip, and make-up, and the worst of all, boys.

Daichi shuddered upon thinking of that horrible word.

Boys were bad, they would take away his precious little angel from her strong tou-chan. They would take her on dates and fill her head with all sorts of bad things. Boys were bad, very bad.

Being an extremely young father himself, only eighteen when Sakura was born, Daichi knew very well how bad teenage boys were. Which is why Sakura must always stay away from them.

This was a belief he had firmly installed into Sakura's cute little brain. If Sakura-chan stayed away from boys she would always be with tou-chan, this was what he told her to recite to herself every time she saw a boy.

Of course her mother had been enraged when she heard this mantra, Haruno Saya wanted grandchildren very badly. While women usually dominated all arguments in any relationship, Daichi had pulled out all the stops and nipped the ridiculous notion of grandchildren right in the bud. He didn't care that Saya still grumbled about it, Sakura was going to stay his pure little treasure forever.

"Tou-chan! This is Sasuke-kun, we're going to get married!"

Daichi smiled at his daughter as she pulled along a blushing yet sullen-looking boy.

"That's nice sweetheart- WHAT?!" Many parents turned to look at Daichi as his horrified outburst echoed around the park. Sakura didn't seem to notice the horror in his voice as she continued her introduction of sorts.

"We're going to get married, live in a big house, and have seven kids!" The older Haruno felt his soul leave his body as the word seven swam continuously in his mind. He fell off the bench, in near hysterics as he hyperventilated on the ground.

"Sevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevensevenseve nsevenseven."

"We're going back to play tou-chan!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she dragged that Sasuke boy with her. After a moment Daichi began to wail.

"OH KAMI THE AGE IS HERE ALREADY!" Before he completely lost his senses, Daichi pulled himself together and did what any sane man would do in a time of crisis like this.

He went for back-up.

"MINATO!" He shouted as he leapt up and took off with a speed far faster than a shinobi could ever hope to achieve: speed of desperate father. He bolted through Konoha and promptly began banging on the door of the Namikaze residence, knowing Kushina was out of town so it was ok to bang.

"MINATO OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled, attracting the confused glance of a neighbor. The door flew open and the Yellow Flash stood there, looking confused but battle ready. Minato eyed his long-time friend who looked pretty close to crying.

"Daichi?" He questioned.

"S-sakura-chan, m-m-m-married!" His friend choked out. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Are Sakura and Naruto playing house again?" That did seem to be a favorite past-time for the two best friends.

"NO! Strange little boy at the park!" Minato, who considered Sakura his own daughter, felt his eyes widen in terror.

"NOOOOOO!" He shouted, clinging onto Daichi as the two men sobbed uncontrollably. Minato's neighbor looked on curiously.

"We have to stop this!" Daichi shouted, determination coloring his tone. Minato nodded his agreement.

"Let's move." He commanded in a serious tone. With that, the two launched themselves towards the park, screaming hysterically along the way.

When they arrived, they tried to think of a plan.

"We should just order her away from him!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" Minato yelled, as if that obvious answer was the strategy to winning a war. Both men marched confidently to where Sakura and her groom were seated playing in the sand.

"Tou-chan! And Minato-ji!" Sakura cheered.

"Sasuke-kun and me are on our honeymoon!" She continued. Daichi and Minato covered their ears.

"Where did you learn that horrible word Sakura-chan?!" Daichi yelled.

"Kaa-chan told me." Daichi silently cursed his conniving wife. Minato nudged him.

"Remember why we're here."

Right. Saya could wait.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to come away from that boy now." Daichi commanded in his no-nonsense-listen-to-daddy-tone. Sakura pouted and looked up with shining emerald eyes.

"Aw but tou-chan!" She whined adorably. Daichi felt his resolve weaken as he continued to look at his daughter's puppy eyes. He sighed, defeated.

"Nevermind." Minato scowled and stepped up to the plate. He would not lose!

"Sakura-chan, boys are very icky remember? You need to come home with tou-chan and Minato-ji." He said softly. Sakura's eyes filled up with tears and an adorable flush covered her tiny chubby cheeks.

"Minato-ji, please let me stay!" She cried.

Minato slapped his head as he fell for the crocodile tears.

"Of course Sakura-chan, whatever makes you happy."

While Sakura cheered Minato and Daichi slunk off to the forest that bordered the park. They leaned against a tree, obnoxiously groaning like a pair of five year olds.

"Now what?" Daichi groaned.

Minato thought for a few minutes. Daichi had come up with the last plan and although it had failed, Minato couldn't let him down. Using all the tactical prowess he possessed, Minato thought hard for a few minutes.

"I've got it!" He shouted triumphantly.

"What?!" Daichi exclaimed. Instead of verbally explaining, Minato bit his thumb and ran through a series of handsigns.

"Kuyochise no jutsu!" A large puff of smoke appeared and Gamabunta the boss toad now sat proudly in the forest.

"Minato? Why'da call me? Don't see no giant fox rampaging round here." The boss spoke gruffly.

"Boss! Do you see that kid over there next to our precious Sakura-chan?" Gamabunta looked and surely enough, there was a sullen-looking boy sitting next to his favorite human in the world.

"Yeah whadda bout him?" Minato took a deep breath and announced his genius plan.

"I NEED YOU TO STEP ON HIM BOSS!" Daichi stared open-mouthed at his best friend.

"MINATO THAT'S AN AMAZING PLAN!" He shouted. Minato smirked, he wasn't the hokage for nothing.

Gamabunta was sure that if he had eyebrows, they would be touching the sky.

"What?" He questioned. Daichi's expression turned a bit dark.

"Sakura-chan said that her and that boy Sasuke were going to get married and have s-s-s-seven children." Minato clutched his chest as the devil itself rose and took the form of those words. Gamabunta stared at the two idiots in front of him.

"Minato, I'm not gonna step on some little kid because Sakura-chan claimed they were going to get married."

"Butbutbutbutbutbutbut, BOSS!" Minato exclaimed. Gamabunta sighed.

"Look how ridiculous you two are acting! Sakura-chan's gonna grow up and get married eventually ya know. Ya need to accept it and move on." Minato and Daichi pouted as the giant summon released himself and poofed out of exsistance. They grumpily made their way back to the park. They sat on a bench and moped as they watched the setting sun.

"Sakura-chaaannn!" They whined quietly in unison. Soft footsteps reached their ears and they looked up as Sakura came walking up to them cheerily.

"Tou-chan, Minato-ji!" She called happily. As she came to stand in front of them, Minato and Daichi noticed she was alone.

"Where's that Sasuke boy?" Daichi grumbled.

"Weren't you two going to get married?" Minato added grumpily.

Sakura smiled at them.

"Sasuke-kun and me aren't getting married anymore!" He announced. Both men looked as if an everlasting supply of bacon had appeared in front of them.

"YOU AREN'T!" The exclaimed happily. At seeing Sakura's confusion to their elatedness, Minato back-tracked.

"Erm, why?" Sakura pouted.

"He wasn't as strong a tou-chan or as fast as Minato-ji." Both men puffed out their chest in pride.

They had won! They beaten the five year old boy!

Their egos swelled. Now Sakura would always be their innocent little princess forever!

"I guess this means tou-chan and Minato-ji are the best right?" Sakura questioned. With identical crap-eating grins, Daichi and Minato answered.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" With that the two men each grabbed one of Sakura's small hands and proceeded to walk home. Sakura laughing and swinging happily in the middle.

* * *

**I love Minato, I could not resist putting him in.**

**Yes it's short but I think it's cute. I'm sure we all know that any dad would go to impossible lengths to keep those crazy boys away from their precious little girls. I know mine would! Anyways a happy Father's Day to all! **

**Please review and tell me you liked it!**


End file.
